Marketing: Romance
by sikaria
Summary: Inu and Sessy have a marketing company where they do ads commercials and others things. Just stay tuned all hell will break loose
1. The meeting

Marketing: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters I just borrowed them, nor do I own herbal essences thank you very much.

Chapter 1:

"Good morning Sango" Kagome said with a bright smile in her face as she walked straight to her to see if she had any massages.

"No but, Mr. Meijii, Inuyasha wants you in his office at 9:30am" "thanks Sango" she said making her way to her office.

As the opened the door to her office she felt a very undressing stare at her finely shaped buttocks, from the corner of her eye she could see Mr. Houshi staring at her "got a good look perv" she said turning around with a cold serious stare

"Yes, quite thank you" he said with a mischievous grin. She let out a sigh and said: "are you aware that that if you weren't a valuable person to this company I would slap the shit out of you".

He ignored the comment and resumed his way to see Mr. Meijii, Sesshoumaru.

At Sesshoumaru's office

"Good morning Mr. Meijii" said the lecherous man as he maid his way to a seat. "Mr. Houshi" was the only thing the man said to acknowledge his presence.

With an intimidated chuckle Mr. Houshi began: "I read your idea for the campaign of 'Missing Link' energy drink and I must say its very interesting but I wanted to ask if it was

ok if instead of using little twerps in a basketball game why not use models in a beach volleyball tournament?" the room was silent for a few minutes then the silence was broken when the tall man got up from his seat.

Calm and cool as ever but with an irritated tone answered: "don't you think if I wanted it that way I would have done so?" the room was silent again, but Mr. Houshi insistent as ever said: "yes I see your point but you have to see it from the male perspective besides I already talked about it with your brother and he said if it was ok with you that he saw no problem in doing the changes necessary to improve" a low growl almost escaped from his throat and he said: "do what ever changes you see fit", his amber gaze intensifying in complete annoyance.

Unwilling to show any intimidation by the glare (but almost wetting his pants) Mr. Houshi gave his thanks and left the office.

At Ms. Higurashi's office

"Oh lord what now?" a sigh escaped from her as she checked her e-mail and found one from Inuyahsa Meijii with the word 'memo' on the subject "I wonder what now.

Is he not happy with the way the office is now arranged? Damn and I had it feng shui'ed (please excuse my misuse of the word I really don't know how to say it and for that matter write it) oh well I guess I should open it and see what he wants" when she opened the e-mail she was surprised at the content of the ""memo"" e-mail it read:

Ms. Higurashi

I expect you to be at my office at 9:30am on Monday please bring a pen and paper for you will take notes.

PD And bring me some coffee on the way in.

Inuyasha Meijii

"Oh the nerve of that guy if he weren't my boss I would so tell him off damn it who does he think he is?!" after regaining her composure she saw that it was time to meet her arrogant boss, she retouched her makeup fixed her hair and set of to his office. "Sango is he free?" the young secretary nodded and Kagome went right in.

At Inuyasha's office

The office was illuminated with enough light so no one could complain about darkness but at the same time dark enough so it wouldn't hurt his light sensitive amber eyes.

"Good morning" Kagome said her hands behind her back. "Good morning Ms. Higurashi" he answered then he stopped.

They both fell silent he couldn't believe what a beautiful woman she was in his mind all he kept o seeing was this vision of a goddess her long raven black hair, her soft brown eyes, her creamy like skin and her ruby red lips he had never seen anything more beautiful.

He tried to shake his thoughts 'hey Inuyasha what the hell is going on with you? This is the same woman you cross every morning outside of your office on her way to hers, isn't it?' "yeah well" 'yeah well nothing you imbecile stop staring at her and get to it' immediately he snapped out of it and motioned her to sit but at the same time she was in awe as well

'ok Kagome snap out of it girl you have seen this asshole walking past you and he says hello because you are the administrative assistant so why do you stand there like an idiot gawking at him please girl please clean up the drool and oh my god he wants me to sit but I barely feel my legs, how am I supposed to move much less sit and not fall flat on my face.

Ok shake it out girl you can do it' "Thank you Sir." She said, at the same time she thought 'see you can do this now all you have to do is nod and pay attention but I cant help it he

is so amazingly handsome I mean look at those amber eyes is like a sunrise in his eyes constantly, its feels warm, almost like., like a summer morning and, his hair, look at his hair (I wonder what conditioner he uses) wow it must be those herbal products, and if I'm not careful, I might have an organic experience.'

"Ms Higurashi.?, Ms. Higurashi.! Ms. Higurashi are you ok? He said. "Yes I'm fine" she stammered. "Ms. Higurashi" he began when he suddenly stopped "ah Sess nice of you to join us I thought you were to busy to grace us with your presence" Inuyasha said with a calculating grin.

"Don't call me that how many times do I have to tell you the same thing. Besides I wouldn't miss this for the world" and if you looked hard enough you could see a small grin with an amused tone.

Both brothers sat down, Sesshoumaru at Kagome's side and Inuyahsa at his desk. Kagome couldn't help but look into the elder brother's eyes to see the slight difference she thought to her self ' I see so both have the same color in eyes but one has a sunrise and the other a sundown culminating in a cold harsh winters night. How is that possible?' "Well Ms. Higurashi where is my coffee?" he said studying her every move.

She sat up straighter than ever and just smiled gracefully "is it not true that you and your brother share a secretary?" she asked "Yes why?" Inuyasha answered with a puzzled look "Well Mr. Meijii…" she said turning to the older brother

"I see that I'm going to have to put an ad on the paper looking for a new secretary, right?" Now interested Sesshoumaru asked the smiling girl: "why is Sango not efficient in her work?" he said with an amused worried look

"Yes, and an excellent job at that but, apparently she is so over worked that she doesn't have the time to bring Mr. Meijii his coffee and I just thought that with a new secretary or office clerk we could help Sango and Mr. Meijii with their work so Mr. Meijii wont have to e-mail me a memo next time saying that he wants coffee don't you think?" with an innocent look still in her face she turned to look at Inuyasha who was completely irritated by her response and was glaring at her with a evil look "if looks could kill" said Sesshoumaru with a satisfied grin in his face.

"Ok lets get back to the subject as you know we are working in the 'Missing Link' ad and we need a new model by Wednesday but we are going to be out of the office so that's why we need you to do the interviews.

Please write down what we are looking for" with this Kagome took out her pen and note pad and started writing down his instructions:

1. No blonds. "We have enough as it is" he said with an exasperated look.  
2. They have to bring head shots and 2 piece bathing suit shots.  
3. No women shorter than 5'6" but no taller than 5'10"  
4. They can have navel jewelry and/or tattoos but the tattoo has to be on  
her lower back others except there are unacceptable.  
5. they must have below the shoulder hair length or longer.

"Miroku specified that the only thing short they would have are the bikinis"  
he sighed in annoyance "You got all of that?" he asked "Yes Sir" she said as she proceeded to repeat the list of instructions.

"Do you have any questions Ms. Higurashi?" He asked politely. Kagome shook her head and with that they concluded the meeting and left the office.


	2. Precious Illusions

Precious Illusions pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the doggie I just borrowed him and his friends so don't sue me ok. TT

"Sango, I need you to put this ad on he paper so it will come out by this afternoon and tomorrows editions" Kagome said as she left he office to take her break. "So at what time do we start the auditions?" a soft little hentai voice said.

Kagome had a confused look but without turning around said: "I was not aware that to get this job the ladies had to be subjected to he ultimate test of male perversity".

"Ouch! That was harsh -- he said with a mixture of sarcasm and hurt feelings in his voice. "It's less than what you deserve you blow hole".

Both now turned around to see Sango walking out from the building with an extremely annoyed look on her face.

With that Kagome cracked a smile but contained her self for she was about to laugh. Miroku on the other hand couldn't help but stare at those mysterious chocolate eyes and the fire that raged from them, it was as if all of his ego and all of his behavior suddenly had no excuse or meaning because of her.

Sango's face was soft and delicate, her features were perfect, and her hair was the perfect length: right above the waist. He could not help but notice her very shapely and voluptuous figure. It was as if heaven and hell had made a truce, combined he best in them and this fiery ice sculpture had been born.

All that stood between him kissing her was the fact that he knew she would break his neck if he got between 5 feet of her. Then, the wind changed, and with a sense of demonic security he walked up to her and said: "Sango, would you like to go dinner, a movie, my place, and whatever happens, happ..." SLAP!!!!!!!!

"Pervert, what the hell is your problem" she said with an angry irritated look. "Have you been taking a falsified Viagra prescription?" Sango asked completely annoyed. "Or taking your grandfathers by "mistake"? teased Kagome. Miroku ignored the comment.

Kagome turned to Sango and asked her to be at the auditions just to be safe. "What about me?" Miroku asked with a left behind look on his face. "Don't worry you'll be there just make sure to keep your hands to your self. We don't want the models to run scared now do we?" Kagome again teased looking at Sango who had a playful grin on her face.

The rest of the day went by un-eventful but, at 6:00 pm when they were about to leave Kagome caught up with Miroku "tomorrow be here at 8:00 am I'll bring the restraint jacket" With that Miroku turned around and looked t her with mischievous grin and said: "Ok you do that and I'll bring the paddle" Kagome blushed in full embarrassment but heard a WHACK!!!!!! "Ouch" said Miroku. "Lecher what is wrong with you must you continue to annoy us with your disgusting personality" Sango said as she left.

Kagome started walking towards her car, as she was looking for her keys a masculine shadow crept up from behind her and a husky voice said: "better be careful or someone might steal you away" Kagome was stunned as she turned around to se that her boss Inuyasha was behind her.

"Hi" he said "Hi?! What do you mean hi" she managed to answer. "Well what did you expected me to say good bye" he said dryly. "No, but at least say your sorry" "Sorry for what" he replied.

Immediately she felt the desire to curse him, make him "sit" and ponder what he had done but the realized that he was just being an ass like always. She finally managed to say good night and left.

(Tuesday)

Kagome: "Good morning"

Miroku: "Good morning Kagome and good morning to you my angel"

Sango: "Good morning Kagome screw you baka"

Miroku: "That hurts"

Sango: "Oh… are you bleeding? Should I get out the salt?"

Kagome: " Easy now Sango, don't kill him just yet. Wait until later, when the models arrive"

Miroku: "I am shocked Ms. Higurashi how dare you treat me with such disrespect?" Sango: "Houshi I suggest you stop it, put your hand between your pants and sit down like a good little boy will you?"

Kagome: -- Kagome sighed "this is going to be a long day."

A little passed 9:30 am the models started to arrive and Miroku decided he was going to review the head shots (it figures --).

After 11:00 am they already had the models that made the final cut "still we have over a hundred models and we only need one" said Kagome with a sigh.

"Ms. Higurashi, I have an idea" Sango said "why don't we pick a number and count the models up to that number?" "You know you may have something there ok we will only interview 80 models.

Miroku will you please tell the models to line up in to a line and count to 80 the rest can go home" said Kagome. "Can I keep the rest?" asked Miroku with a letch look on his face.

"Whatever I'm tired of arguing with you so do what you want ok" said Kagome with an irritated tone.

Miroku walked up to the models "When I call your names please step forward" he said then he picked up the headshots and started looking one by one and calling names everything was ok from number 1 to 75 but then he noticed that only 5 spots were left and he had to be very careful so he looked at the girls and said: "Only more spots are left and I really want to be "fair" so I will only choose now on your resumes.

Number 76 will be Kagura Hige. 'I know I'll get the position and I'll show my little cousin that she cant beat me' Kagura thought

"Number 77 will be Yelena Viken, number 78 will be Yumi Yamaoto, number 79 will be Kisuna Tsukino and last but not least number 80 Rin Hige 'What!!!!!!! The little bitch she got in I was certain she wouldn't, oh well we are 80 there is no way in hell she will be picked' Kagura thought again with disdain in her voice.

"Thanks again for coming ladies maybe another time" Miroku said quite disappointed. "Mr. Houshi? Oh Mr. Houshi" Rin said "Yes." He turned around to see who was calling him and there she was a star among stars, a woman so beautiful that he knew from the moment he saw her she was destined for bigger things.

"Mr. Houshi I just wanted to thank you for whatever you saw in me that made you pick me I swear to do my best in the audition. Arigato gozaimazu." "No problem" said Miroku.

'That idiot goody goody what the hell is she thinking' Kagura thought trying not to strangle Rin. Rin her self walked past her cousin and waved with an innocent-genuine smile.

After a couple of hours and lots of auditions the women were narrowed into a group of 10. With that Kagome walked up to the remaining group of women and called out 5 names out of the 10 then more hours later already 3:00pm Miroku had narrowed it down to 3, Kagura Hige, Rin Hige and Ikuko Misato. Ms. Misato was eliminated by Miroku (and then there were two)

"Alright ladies we only need one of you so the one that I call out please accompany me" said Kagome with a stern tone. Both girls nodded.

(Well thank you very much for reading I hope you enjoyed your reading I sure as hell enjoyed writing it thanks to kumi for helping me a ton. So ever one until next time please read and review) I'm evil don't worry its just part one


	3. Precious Illusions pt 2

Precious Illusions pt2

Disclaimer: Nope not owner of the doggie or his friends TT but I am owner of the energy drink mentioned in chapter one ( nope it doesn't help).

Ok on with it!

Last time

"Alright ladies we only need one of you so the one that I call out please accompany me" said Kagome with a stern tone. Both girls nodded.

"Rin, will you please follow me" Kagome said with a soft tone. "I see you had quite an impression on Mr. Houshi he continued to put you at the top of his list" Kagome smiled as she was lead to her office to discuss the contract.

After they revised the contract, Rin signed it and Kagome welcomed her to the company and briefed her about what was expected of her. "Great now let me show you the surroundings"

(Wednesday)

"Well, well I see that you did a fine job Ms. Higurashi" said Inuyasha "I belive a celebration is in order how dinner Friday night sound?" "Mr. Meijii isn't that called 'sexual harassment'" said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at her and smirked "who said you and I were going alone?".

"I really would but, I already have plans besides, isn't it the weekend your son stays with you? How would he feel if daddy left him for something at work?" Kagome said innocently.

Inuyasha kept quiet 'damn I knew that would come and bite me in the ass' he thought

Flashback

"Mr. Meijii you have a call from your wife on line one" said Sango. "Thanks. Yeah whats up?" nuyasha said to his wife.

"Oh nothing hon, I just wanted to tell you that in about 8 months you are going to be a daddy. Bye" said his wife.

"Kikyo wait. What the hell? And how can you throw this on me and not let me respond? How...? I mean When...? I mean..." Inuyasha stammered. "Oh baby don't worry you'll be a great daddy. Hey I have to go love you, bye" said Kikyo.

"Bye" was the only thing he managed to say.

3 Years later

"I'm sorry Inu but, I want a divorce I just cant do this anymore I've tried for Shippo's sake but I have to think of myself" Kikyo said and left.

months

Ring!!!! Ring!!!! "Hai moshi, moshi" a male voice answered. Inuyasha I'm calling to see if you are going to pick up your son tonight" Kikyo said.

"Yeah yeah I'll be there in about an hour" he said dryly.

End flashback

"Oh well your loss" Inuyasha said hiding his disappointment.

The rest of the day went uneventful for the exception of Sango's threats to Miroku if he tried to "copy" anything (Sango's desk was right by the copy machine and he had groped her several times with the excuse of copies ).

(Thursday)

"Sango, please contact Ms. Hige and tell her that My Brother wishes to speak to her" Inuyasha said over the intercom. "Hai Meijii-sama" said Sango.

"Must you continue to serve Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?" questioned Miroku "Why don't you come with me and be free?" "Idiot" Sango responded. "But my precious..." he was cut off by Inuyasha

"Trying to steal my secretary again are you monk?" "Nope just trying to play 'white knight on a white horse'" ( sweatdrop) "Yeah whatever" said Inuyasha with an annoyed look.

Knock, Knock

"Come in." "Good afternoon Mr. Meijii I was left a message to come by your office" "Yes come in take a seat" he said. "I wanted to meet you.

It's not every day I hear about a girl who has a shine that can out rank 100 women. I must say that I'm impressed." he said now turning around to look at the girl. 'Amazing' he thought ' she is... "perfect" his line of thought was cut off when he realized he had said perfect out loud.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked with a sweet tone. "No." was all he managed to say. "Well I have heard many things about my new boss" she said playfully. "Huh? What? Oh well I'm sure there all lies" he was cut off again with a giggle.

"Well I don't think that a person that has a drive for what he wants and succeeds at his own business is something bad so I really didn't think it was a lie" she said. 'Wow she is beautiful her long dark brown hair right above her waist, those chocolate eyes, her warm smile, every thing she is perfect.

Now the real test begins. I refuse to fall for a dimwit so I will observe her.' An hour easily passed while they were inside he getting to know his employee and the woman behind the every day mask and her well not even she knew what was going on in her head, all she knew was that the man sitting in front of her was the most incredible man she had ever seen.

'Oh kami- sama his eyes those gorgeous golden orbs that tell such a sad story. I wish I could hear it. Omg I have never seen a man with such a face so calm, so serious, so... there.

Its like nothing ever amazes him, like a calm stream in a hurricane... and his hair so neatly put together I wonder who does his hair? I wonder...' she thought "Thank you for coming and I hope you can find yourself comfortable here" Sesshoumaru said. "Hai arigato" Rin answered 'Umn? Would it be that bad if I asked him out? Oh well he is my boss maybe he will take it the wrong way' she thought. 'I wonder what if I ask he out. No maybe she will take it the wrong way.

When the project is finished maybe then.' He thought as she left the room.

Well that's the end of Precious Illusions please read and review. Thanx.


	4. Lights, camera, ah hell

Disclaimer: I really dont want to admit it. The only thing that pushed me was the fact that if I didnt I could be sued (and I dont need that right now). So. Leave me the fuck alone! I dont own the dog or his friends but I must admit his older brother and I had fun last night (in a non-owning-going-out kind of way)

Lights, camera, ah hell

It was a very cold morning on Friday, all the 'selected' models were up and almost ready at 5:15am, some having a fruit salad for breakfast some throwing it up(A/N: hey its my fic so whatever) and the rest, putting on their bathing suits and make up.

Rin quietly waited for the hair stylist to motion her to the styling chair, which he did, right after the director "kindly enough" took his cell phone and sent it swimming, but, not before stepping on it.

The "hair and make-up guru" just mumbbled something along the lines of 'you suck' and cursed about ass hole directors with cut scenes stuck up their asses, then he smiled gently at Rin motioning her to sit. "You are number 5 right?" he asked Rin, who just nodded. "Ok now lets get started". After an hour in there Rin finally came out she was gorgeous.

Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her bangs neatly drapped over her face. Her make up was simple and her swim suit was a red Bikini Bella Brazil halter top and hot pants, short just like Miroku wanted but comftarble for her to run and play volleyball with it on (comfort was Kagome's request).

After her session inside the "Magic Trailor" (A/N: thats the place where the clothes make-up and hair where done) Rin went outside to get some fresh air and was greeted by the sight of another human being, she took a look at him and noticed his phisique 'oh wow his cute' was all that went through her brain.

"Good morning" he said

'Oh... no! Hell no, please no he is so hot. Damn it! why me?! why him?! why gay?!' I swear all this ran through her head in seconds.

"Oh hello and a very good morning to you too" was Rin's answer.

"Wow you're a cheery one. My name is Koga, what's yours?" he smiled(not only that but his smile was the type that would wet any womans pants)

"Um... Im Rin nice to meet you. So what position are you in?" she just couldnt get over the shock

"Well Im supposed to be number 5's escort through the commercial, but, I dont know her." 'sigh' "I just hope she isnt dense or concieded" he said

"Well Im no. 5 you tell me" she laughed "Oh shit! Im sorry, Um I guess Ill have fun escorting you" Koga said which caused the both of them to burst out laughing.

"I dont think it funny Koga" said a young man that look in his early 20's

'damn he's hot too... oh hell no is it...' Rin's thoughts were intrerrupted when the young man started talking.

"Damn it Koga did you start flirting with women again?" he asked very pissed off

"Hojo!" Koga called closing the distance between then and taking his chin in his hand. Koga softly pulled Hojo to him and gently placed a kiss in lips. Hojo leaned in the kiss and sighed. Koga backed off the kiss but still did not let go of Hojo.

"Let me say this once and for all: You are the only one for me. I love you and thats why we had our comitment ceremony. I dont ever want to hear you doubt our love, you of all people know that I wouldnt change our relationship for any other man much less a woman" Koga said this with his most loving voice and he felt Hojo melt. Knowing that he had made his point he directed his veiw at Rin who was blushing furiously.

"Sorry about that is just that my partner is a little insecure" Koga laughed

"thats ok, I, myself wish someone would reasure me like that" rin sighed

Ring Ring

"Hello" a man's voice answered

"Very well then I will meet you at the designated place at 7:30pm" said the man.

"Oh and dont be late, not even fashionably. Have I made my self clear?" he asked. "Yes" was the answered he heard, all of the sudden he hung up.

A couple of more hours passed before all the models were ready to shoot. It was about 8:22am and Miroku had the girls form a group around him as he gave instructions to what he wanted "Ok Numbers 1through 4 on this side and 5, 6, 7 with their partners; 8 through 14 on the other side.

I want to see a real competition, you are playing agains each other. I want to see you throw your selves on the sand trying to hit the ball, I want to see pushing and most of all I want to see sweat, the others I want you in your respective positions. I want to know that you are working hard and earning what you are given, Is that clear? Oh and if you can look pretty and sexy in the process much better"

"Houshi! Please! stop harrasing the models" Kagome shouted "Okay ladies listen up. Some of you, your objective is to play volleyball, sweat, jump and fall on the ground trying to hit the ball understood; the rest are around the players cheering, talking, etc" The models all looked at her and nodded in understanding.

"Alright everybody places" shouted the director as he turned to look at three of the models who had cans of the 'energy drink' in hand making their way to the 'game' "ok, we will start with you three making sure to bring some "Missing Link" to the other girls. Then you will join the game and we will take it from there".

Behind all the comotion and cameras, Miroku and Kagome sat supervising that every thing was going according to plan (actually it was Kagome making sure Miroku didn't take advantage of any of the models).

"I should be making a call to Mr. Inuyasha Meijii to keep him up to date with everything you know how he can be" Kagome said as she took out her cell from her pocket "can I count on you not to sneak off and try to grope the models while im on the phone?". "Sure just make sure to tell him to rememind his brother that he has to be here for the final approval before editing" Miroku answered and was about to say something else but lost all line of thought when one of the models winked at him and bend over giving him a better view while she made a serve.

It was near three now and was going great, they were half way done. "Cut!" shouted the director "that was great ok ladies and gentelmen thats a wrap for today see all of you tomorrow at 8:00am ok?" all of the models nodded and left the set.

'Oh kami im so tired and still one more days of this... oh well at least the money is good' Rin thought as she walked over to the buffet tables.

Rin now sat down with a plate full of food she was about to dig in when a voice spoke from behind her

"Hey "cherry" can me and my love join you?"

"Oh Koga, yeah sure come sit. You want me to bring you something to eat?" she asked politely

"Na dont worry we'll get to that later" he said

"Cherry?!" Rin asked

"Yeah you were so red from the sun today that I couldn't resist" Koga said with a giggle "Do you mind?"

"No its actually nice"

"So" Hojo started "how was your day?"

"I was interesting, I actually..." her words were interrupted when she saw him. He looked so hot with his black armani suit with the soft vanilla shirt.

"Jesus! How can God make him so perfect" Just then Rin turned around to look in amazment at both Koga and Hojo who were both mouth hugely open, in trance with the creature known to them as their boss.

"Rin honey, close your mouth! youre drooling" Hojo scowled.

"Oh my god Im sorry is just that he is... amazing. 'sigh' "oh who am I kidding I could never get a guy like him, look at me"

"Im looking at you and what I see is a beautiful girl with talent, grace, and one hell of a personality. Really, what makes you think he is unobtainable." Koga said

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Hojo asked inocently. "Yep. We're on a mission, (A/N: to try and take over the world (kidding)) we are going to get you and that handsome piece of manflesh together" Koga, determined as he was and also good natured, had no idea that the object of their whispering (and Rin's drooling) was already interested in her. All that was needed now was that situation where they can actually talk and get together.

"Mr. Meijii great, now we can continue with the selection of shot for editing" The director sat down with Sesshomaru, and as irritated as Sess was the thought of seeing Rin made it all worth it. As they picked out the different shots for the day Sesshomaru noticed Rin's slender form making her way to a car. A surge of anger pulsed through him as he saw a male form getting in the drivers seat. But inmediately he realized what was happening and decided to hold his emotions in check. 'Tomorrow' was his thought.

It was 7:00pm and a car parked at the entrance of the very elegant Ritz Carlton Hotel. The door was opened and a man dressed in a Gucci black suit with a silk cream vanilla colored button shirt came out. He was led to the restaurant inside the hotel.

"Good evening sir you have a reservation?" the man in the black suit at the restaurant asked

"Yes, and I believe someone is waiting for me" the man answered

"Name please?"

"Santana"

"Very well sir please follow me" the man led him through the second floor of the restaurant to a secluded room.

"You are expected sir, anything you would like to drink?"

"Vodka straight"

"Very well"

He opened the door and was greeted by two scowling crimsom eyes. "You're late!" he knew her eyes screamed bloody murder but still, 'what cat can resist playing with its pray'.

"Or early depending on how you view it" he smiled

"Fuck you, you said..." she was interrupted

"Now, now Kag, you know a lady holds no such words in her vocabulary"

"........"

"So, tell me Kag why did you drag me here?" he asked annoyed

"Oh babe, dont tell me you don't like doing business with me?" (you gotta love fake innosence) "and I just found you a new play thing, oh well, I guess Ill go"

"Wait...

Sit down. do you want something to drink?"

"Good boy, I knew you'd see it my way"

reviews:

_anime _

StormRider- thank you.

sessieluver666- thanks for your review and the pairings are Sess/Rin Koga/Hojo Inu/Kag Mir/San. dont know if I should ad Kikyo to the mix or leave it at that but I do know this: its mostly Sess/Rin and Koga/Hojo are mentioned more than 

Hellkeeper- thank you for your review.

Lady Caboos- wow thanx, I'm glad you liked it.

Vikki- Arigato gozaimasu

A/N: Thank you every body that reviewed I am speechless (trust me that doesn't happen very often). Im so happy you liked the fic Im going to try and update as soon as posible but I'm going to be limited to weekends only(school and life). I will do my best to have a chapter posted if not saturday, sunday but, THANK YOU. For all of you who read also my gratitude and I would really like to know what you think. Pls if any body knows of someone that can beta for me that would be great.


End file.
